


team toy

by Andromaca



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Praise Kink, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, kind of, technically steve is 18 but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromaca/pseuds/Andromaca
Summary: written for a prompt i got on tumblr:tommy and billy and some of the basketball team use steve after a big game to unwind. maybe in the locker room. billy sweet talking steve that YES he can handle one more dick. maybe the coach is in on it too. maybe watersports are involved. maybe billy makes tommy eat a filthy and used steve out at the end— clean him up for billy’s turn





	team toy

steve spreads his legs further, and he feels the muscles in his thighs straining – he’s openly crying because of the pain, tears running down his cheeks and all, and thinking about billy’s words a few moments prior.

* * *

when billy scores the last, decisive point, steve knows what’s bound to happen; the team just has to celebrate this, and he happens to know what exactly will go down in the locker room once they’ve shook hands with their rivals and blown kisses to their fans on the bleachers.

everyone around him seems to be oozing testosterone, all sweaty and wild as they run around the court yelling and hugging and screaming in each other’s faces. steve watches dumbstruck; they’re really too worked up over nothing. this is barely the start of the season. well, he sighs as he runs towards billy hargrove, who’s running around after having lost his shirt, winking to every girl he eyes, at least they’re off to a good start.

“hargrove,” steve whispers and it goes unnoticed to most people around since he’s talking so low and breathy, “let’s leave now.”

billy gets the hint, and blows one more kiss to the wild crowd before running away with steve towards the locker rooms.

inside, it smells horrible; teenage boys stink as much as you think they’d do, and even worse. steve and billy are eyeing the few people they’d like not to leave, all secretive, trying to imply something great is to come if they don’t hurry away like the freshmen are doing.

“hey harrington,” some kid says, and steve’s head perks up in curiosity, “we’re having a party tonight, you joining?”

steve smiles apologetically. “sorry,” he says, and his eyes meet billy’s in some silent plea of ‘please help me come up with a credible excuse’, “i don’t think i’ll be able to make it.”

steve’s poor attempt at declining the invitation snaps billy out of his reverie; steve can’t seriously expect billy to not be out of it if he’s naked down to his boxers and about to take those off too. “yeah, kid,” billy throws an arm around steve’s shoulders and smiles at the boy standing in front of them; his grin is nasty, predatory, and billy’s just trying to salvage his plans for the evening by scaring this unnamed boy away, “we already have plans.”

the boy gulps, and trots away after hurriedly dismissing himself from the two. billy laughs. “great king can’t make time for his own subjects?”

steve glares at billy; he’s stark naked, so that might soften up the intended effect a little bit. he notices billy’s eyes roaming up and down steve’s body. “eyes up here, hargrove,” and steve’s eyes roll while billy’s narrow in a wicked smile, “and no. thought you wanted me here. i’d be happy to leave and go to the party, actually.”

billy leans into some closed locker, and steve wonders how is the cold metal not bothering him since he’s not even wearing a shirt. steve shrugs, and billy hurriedly slides out of his boxers to follow him into the shower. “aw, so you don’t like being the team’s toy?” billy’s pouting. steve looks at him thinking it’s a good look on.

steve is lost as he soaps himself up, but he soon loses sight of billy as he washes his face and soap gets in his eyes. “c’mere,” billy says, taking steve’s wrist in his hand and walking him closer, until their chest are touching and billy’s hands are on steve’s face and billy’s hard cock is on steve’s thigh. “it’s not that i dont like it,” steve says now that he can see, as he lazily touches his palm and thumb to billy’s dick, “but i don’t love it, either.”

billy hums and nods solemnly. “don’t act like you do then,” he tells steve.

steve is confused as he makes sure no one else is joining them in the shower, and talks as he resumes working on billy’s cock. “what do you mean?” he asks, and it takes billy a second before he’s replying. “i mean,” he’s out of breath and steve can feel himself hardening under the steady jet of warm water spilling from the shower head, “you always look so satisfied when there’s a cock in your ass. don’t look to me like you don’t enjoy it.”

steve ends the conversation by flicking billy’s cock head once. billy whines, but he doesn’t speak again.

* * *

now he’s got three cocks he’s nursing, plus his own that’s bobbing inbetween his spead legs and onto his stomach, and thinking about how in hell he lets himself always be goaded into this type of shit.

it has to be the whole team working against him, what with all the praise they give him. he can’t refuse, when he’s on his knees and coach is standing before him, gently caressing his face and running his thumb over his plump lips and saying, _you did well today, steve_. steve is damn weak and everyone knows that all too well.

they’ve reached a silent agreement that there must not be more than four guys with steve at a time, billy included. steve can’t physically take more than four cocks, even though he’s tried to before.

so now he’s got the coach fucking his mouth so good and spit and cum are running down his chin and coach’s moaning praise every now and then and feels tears mixing with the other fluids. it’s so much, but at the same time it’s not enough. which is why he’s got one cock in his right hand and one pounding his ass.

billy, meanwhile, watches from afar. it’s a little thing they do; billy is the last one to touch steve, be it having steve give him a blowjob or be it having steve bend over one of the benches and fuck him raw until steve is screaming. but now, with tommy fucking steve’s hole, billy is content with just watching and absent-mindedly rubbing himself over the fabric of his shorts. the show steve’s giving him would be more than enough to bring him over the edge, but really, the prospect of painting steve’s inside white with his cum looks so much more appealing than wasting it on the floor or, best case scenario, his stomach. so he patiently waits.

steve has come some two times now, billy doesn’t really know. he’s got cum all over himself, billy doesn’t really know if it’s his or someone else’s. it could be coach’s, it could be tommy’s, or it could be alex’s. billy doesn’t care enough to find out.

“fuck, steve, you’re so tight,” tommy grunts inbetween thrusts, “i’d love to see you take two dicks, though.”

billy moans appreciatively. no one had ever thought of having steve take two dicks at once – or better yet, no one has ever voiced the thought of wanting to see steve take two dicks at once; billy knows he’s been having a hard time lately getting the image of steve being sandwiched between him and tommy unstuck from his head. and now he ponders if this is the right time; he doesn’t miss steve’s dick twitching hard at tommy’s words, and thinks that yes, steve is ready for it. and billy works to make it happen.

“hey coach,” billy calls from the bench he’s sitting on, “why don’t you go ahead and try it out?”

the coach looks at billy, his thrusts evening out and eventually pulling out entirely from steve’s abused mouth – it takes him a while before he can say anything, and coach’s finger is already slipping in beside tommy’s cock. both coach and tommy moan, it’s so crammed inside and they’re marveling at how capable harrington is. it feels a little awkward, though. steve hides his face in his arm and voices his feelings. “no, i can’t – please – don’t –” and it’s not that he’s not confident in his ability to stretch, it’s more of a pride thing.

billy’s beside him in a second, and gestures alex to stop fucking steve’s hand: he needs him focused, just a second. “yes, you can, baby,” billy’s stroking steve’s hair and head and gently pressing a kiss on his forehead, whispering all sorts of encouraging words in his ears as coach slips the second finger in and the sting becomes almost unbearable for steve, ‘almost’ being the key word, “you’re doing so good, you can take another dick, right, baby?”

steve’s nodding frantically. he’s torn between pleasure and the pain of the stretch and he doesn’t really know whether to yell out or talk or just keep silent. despite this doubt, he goes for small whimpers, which only seem to spur tommy and coach on. tommy, who hasn’t moved since coach slipped in his first finger, gives now a hard thrust that hits steve right in the prostate, and they moan in unison; steve’s back arches, and coach slips a hand under his knee to part his legs further before slipping inside him in one swift motion.

the first thrust is tentative, tommy and coach testing out new territory and awaiting steve’s approval. it doesn’t take long for him to adjust and to start thinking this can actually turn into something pleasurable, and he‘s very vocal about how he’s feeling: fucked out, but extremely good. his tongue is coming out of his mouth to loll around, he’s got two dicks pounding his sweet spot at turns, so relentlessly and steve seriously feels like his skin is melting off the bench and on the floor.

soon he takes up stroking alex’s dick again. he’s functioning badly, his hand doesn’t exactly respond well to his brain’s inputs, but he can’t be blamed when tommy’s coming inside of him and he’s coming too, again, and his dick feels so oversensitive; of course someone’s hand, he can’t really tell whose, has to touch it. he’s yelling, god that hurts so much, and there is so much happening right now and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so used.

billy notices steve is overstimulated. he gestures coach and alex to step back; eventually, they do, if reclutanctly.

“clean him up,” billy whispers in tommy’s ear: he gets the hint.

the second tommy’s tongue touches steve’s hole, a tear comes down steve’s cheek and his chest starts heaving faster; billy can feel his heartbeat speeding up from where he’s teasing steve’s nipples. “calm down, baby,” billy whispers to steve, so tender and yet his hands wander all over steve’s twitching body so taunting, “you did so good. you’re such a good little toy.”

steve would say he doesn’t love the pet name, but tommy’s eating him out and every sensation he feels is amplified somehow, so he can’t really produce any other sound than a small whimper. _i know_ , billy says, _i know, baby_.

steve doesn’t really notice billy standing up and switching places with tommy, but he does when out the blur he’s seeing he makes out freckles in blond locks’ stead. he knows what’s coming, but it’s still unexpected when billy slips inside of him in one go. it’s so hard not to yell but he doesn’t, because after all billy just told him how good a toy he is: toys don’t yell.

billy’s hands are under steve’s knees holding him in place. “fuck, baby, you’re so good. taking your third dick today like it’s your first, god, baby –” billy’s rambling and steve moans and groans at the praise – billy knows how to push his buttons, and he always pushes them so good. “yes, steve – yes, just a little more, hold on just a little longer –”

billy’s thrusts are unrelenting, so much different from tommy’s. steve loves them, steve loves billy, and he’s say that if he wasn’t busy sobbing and moaning and screaming. it doesn’t take neither billy nor steve long to come; billy was already on edge, and steve is so sensitive that at this point a single touch to his nipples could bring him to his climax.

* * *

steve is now on his legs. he’s stopped crying, he’s washed himself, and is ready to leave – after all, he’s pretty tired, what with the game and the fucking.

as he slings his bag over he shoulder he feels a pain in his lower stomach – _fuck_ , he needs to take a leak. he’s so eager to go home already wonders if he can hold it — no, he can’t, because of course, he’s been drinking all day and hasn’t had yet the chance to go to the bathroom. he slips the bag on the floor, and goes for the urinals.

he notices, as he pops the button to his jeans, that his cock hurts. it’s no wonder, really, with how hard it’s been stroked, but it bothers him nonetheless. he makes a mental note to tell billy to not to do _this_ for a while.

but it’s somewhat relieving to take it in his hand as he gets closer to the urinal – the bathroom smells, and that’s a turn off, but peeing is a relief. so relieving, actually, that he’s not surprised when a moan slips past his lips: billy’s behind him and has replaced steve’s hand with his. “you ready to go home, harrington?” billy asks, even as he strokes steve and has him hardening again under his hand.

“you really can’t get your hands off me, eh, hargrove?” steve says, but he’s thrusting in billy’s hand, even as his pee keeps hitting the front of the urinal. thankfully billy’s bathed in cologne, and he takes a sniff from his neck; despite hating his perfume, steve thinks that it’s better than the smell of piss that’s lingering around him. “damn right i can’t – you’re really irresistible.”

steve moans, and thanks that if this why billy’s so eager to go home, he’ll stay in the locker room for the night instead. he can’t take any more.

**Author's Note:**

> help  
> also hi from 1995n.tumblr.com


End file.
